Funny love at Sooga High
by puccalover555
Summary: The gang are in high school. I added new characters like Yucca, Yaru, Jasmine (me) and Cesar. New Personalities, fanasties and a litttle love and drama. I DO NOT OWN PUCCA!
1. first high

Pucca p.o.v.

(Pucca's dream)

Garu asked nervously "Will you go to the dance with me Pucca?"

"Yes!" I said with a smile "Pick me up at 8 ok"

(End of pucca's dream)  
>beeeeeeeppppp beeeeeeeeeppp beeeeeeeepppp "I'm up. I'm up" I said.<br>Pucca got dress in a red tank top, Black jeans, black leather jacket and cherry red boots and immedently went downstairs to get breakfest. (Pucca is 15 also is Ching,Abyo and Garu are 16)  
>"Pucca! Don't be late!" Uncle Dumpling said "Alright coming" I said I head to sooga high where Ching, Yucca and Jasmine were. (Yucca is Pucca's twin I made up ^-^ and Jasmine is me) Yucca was looking at Yaru (Garu's twin brother who I also made up)<br>"Hey girls what's up" I asked.  
>"I went on a date with Abyo, Yucca got an A and Jasmine is in Choir &amp; Drama club"Ching said with glee " How was the date? Did he give you flowers? Tell me every detail!" Yucca said with excitement "It was lovely, he gave me Tulips and said I love you so romantic" Ching said with a dreamy sigh " Come on girls we got to go to class" Jasmine said.<br>While the girls went to class they talked about The Moonlight Dance and guys "I wish Garu would ask me or should ask him what if he ends up with Ring-Ring" I said getting teary "Don't worry pucca and maybe yes you should tell him that you like him or ask him to sit with you at lunch. Speaking of lunch, when is lunch? said Jasmine hungrily. "Maybe I should. Who are you asking?" I asked "Tom Willaims or Kemeko Eddin(Fake people)I don't really know ever since Chris Aret left me I don't care anymore" while Jasmine teared up.  
>Garu, Abyo, Yaru and Cesar (A person from school) was listening to me and Jasmine's conversation.<p>


	2. they met each other again

Chapter 2 (Garu's P.O.V.)  
>I can't believe what I just heard Pucca wasn't flirting, Kissing or saying hi to me. Everything was silent until we went to home class 5 mins. early me and Cesar were sitting with Jasmine, and Pucca "Hey Garu"said pucca "Hey Cesar" said Jasmine "H-Hi Jasmine" said Cesar nervously "Hey Pucca" I said.<br>"I can't believe the dance is next week and I don't what to do. I have clubs, dance offs and the upcoming talent show. What am gonna do guys?" Jasmine said while hesatating.  
>"Don't worry about that and what about dance offs?" said Garu "Back in my homecountry dance offs was for honor, respect and a talent and trust me I was great dancer,but what am gonna do guys?" said Jasmine with a frown. While Cesar and Jasmine talked about it. Pucca asked "So Garu can you sit with me at lunch today?" "Sure. I have to ask you something and Jasmine I dare you to dance" said Garu with a smug.<br>Jasmine show some dance awesome moves for 2 minutes.  
>" BOOM sucker!" screamed Jasmine to my speechless, amazed face Leaving me andthem speechless with cheer. faces.<br>"That was awesome" said Pucca "How did you do that?" asked Cesar " I practice and won 5 different dance offs" Jasmine said "Okay class today we are gonna work in groups of 4 and roll call" said (one of my teachers) while was doing roll call, me and my friends were thinking making a music project where Jasmine,  
>Cesar were gonna dance while me and Pucca sang. "Maybe we can all dance and sing? but we need colors, the right clothing." said Jasmine "Your right Jasmine. Garu do you agree?" asked Pucca.<br>"Yeah, but what kind of music are we gonna play while that?" asked Garu "maybe pop? it is popular." said Cesar

* * *

><p>sorry for the long chapter I hope you like it please no rude comments<p> 


	3. music and lunch?

Chapter 3

(Jasmine P.O.V.)

Lunch had just started and man I was starving and was near thanksgiving, but suddenly the Master Soo (a.k.a. the princapal) said "Today is kareoke day!"  
>Pucca and I came up and sang He said She said by Ashley Tisdale the music came on.<br>Pucca: ha he's so freshen he got what he need to impressan just look at the way ain't no question, chicks like just walkin on the spot to stop traffic got everything you can't pass it so just got out of fantastic instant classic boys like oh

me:(looking at guys) baby I can see us moving like that, I can see us dancing like that, chilling like that we no need he said she said baby I can see us moving like that, dancing like that,baby I can see chilling like that we no need he said she said

Pucca: He said girl you waiten' she said where you been at stop talking let's get with it just like that babe he said you're amazing she said the more you waiten no more delabratorating whatcha' doin' just like that babe boy no pressure he do anything to get with her, saying anything to convince her money spend two dimond center girl playin cool byt she's winnin'  
>she lovin the fact she gifted everythinh he do she gets lifted so wicked lovin' like oh<p>

Me: Baby I can us moving like that, Baby I can see us dancing like that chilling like that we no more he said she said. Baby I can see us move like that,I can see us Dancing like that, chilling like that we need no he said she said he said girl you waiten' she said where you been at stop talking let's get with it just like that he said your amazin' she said the more you waiten' no more delabrating.  
>(Couple more lyrics, but I was too lazy)<br>End of song "I love kareoke days" I said "You guys were awesome!" said Ching & Yucca "Thanks ching & Yucca" said Pucca "Hey Pucca can I talk to you?" asked Garu "sure. what?" said Pucca _  
>oooohhh cliffhanger what will Garu ask her Abyo: Where am I in this Fan fic Me: Shut up abyo! *throws a frying pan*<p>


	4. fun love

chapter 4

(Pucca's P.O.V.)

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" I asked "Will you to the prom me?" Garu asked nervously "Yes! of course." I said I can't believe Garu asked me! I got to tell the girls and pick something to wear (After school)  
>"Ching, Yucca, Jasmine I got something to tell you" I said with a spueal "Let me guess Garu ask you to the prom?" ching guessed with hope "How did you know Ching?" I asked "Garu told Abyo and Abyo told me &amp; Abyo asked me to prom too." Said Ching "Hey Yucca who are you gonna ask?" I asked "Maybe Yaru you know as a friend because I like another" said Yucca "And you Jasmine?" Ching asked "I don't really know, maybe Cesar Then, I realized the boys were behind us.<br>"Oh no don't tell me" Jasmine said with a annoyed look on her face "Yep and yes Jasmine I will go to prom with you." said Cesar "Hey Pucca when is prom?" asked Garu "Friday." said Pucca "Hey Yaru wanna go to the prom with me?" asked Yucca

_  
>Abyo: Finally I'm in this one me: Do you want to get the frying pan out?<br>Abyo: no me: well then don't talk ok?  
>Ching: Can I talk?<br>me: sure Abyo: no fare!  
>me: life ain't fair *Throws a frying pan at abyo*<p>


	5. 1 day left

Chapter 5

(Yucca's P.O.V.)

Yaru: Sure why not yes he said yes I was excited for the dance.  
>Abyo: Hey ching will you go to prom with me?<br>Ching: Yes!

(3 days has past) After school Me: Girls tomorrow is prom Pucca: I know we need our dresses Jasmine: Come on girls -  
>walking in the store Jasmine grabbed a mint green dress with a peridot necklace. Ching grabbed a purple dress with gloves and got an amythest necklace, Pucca got a black dress with red low straps, 2 red flower hairties and a ruby necklace and I got a pink dress with 2 pink flower hairties, brown gloves and a ruby necklace. After we bought it we colored our hair. That moment we saw the guys Yucca: Hey guys!<br>I was waving at them, Yaru waved back Pucca: let's say hi Ching: Hey Abyo Abyo: Hey Ching Jasmine: Hey cesar Cesar: Hey Jasmine Pucca:Hi Garu Garu: Hey Pucca

_  
>Pucca: What will happen next Jasmine?<br>Me: You got to read the next chapter Abyo: When will that come out Me: Abyo I have the frying pan Abyo: NNNNNNNNNNoooooooooooooo!  
>Me: *Evil Grin*<p>


	6. Prom nite part 1

Chapter 4

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

It was Friday morning, The girls and I woke up at Pucca & Yucca's house. It's 6:30 and School was at 8:30 Me: Good morning *Yawns*  
>Yucca: Good morning Pucca: Good Morning Ching: Good Morning Yucca: Today is Prom day get ready we have pedicures at 7:00 and at 7:30 we have hair apointments Pucca: First we have to change Me: Good Idea After we all changed into our regular outfits. Prom was at 6:30 p.m.<br>Pucca: I can't wait to dance with Garu After we had our hair and nails done we went to school we looked awesome. I couldn't wait to draw this Ching: look amazing Yucca: You are so right Then we saw something, something terrible Abyo hugged Ring-ring (aka the meanest girl)  
>Me: Hey Ching do you want me to slap Abyo Ching: Gladly Good thing teachers at this school are always in the teachers lounge.<br>I quickly slapped Abyo in the face Abyo: ooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww! Ching: *laughs at it*  
>Abyo: 1st of all what was that for? 2nd why is Ching laughing?<br>Ching: You broke my heart and know we are even Me: I asked if I can slp you she said yes Abyo: why!? 0_0 Yucca: We saw you hug Ring-ring Abyo: Sorry Ching she is my new cousin Ching: Cousin! 8O Ring-ring: Sorry Ching I didn't know either Ching: Okay just please do not scare me like that ok?  
>Abyo: I know I only love you okay and I'll pick you up at 6 Ching: okay<p>

~night of prom~

Garu: You look beautiful Pucca will you like to dance with me?  
>Pucca: Sure<p>

-  
>Garu: Why are you throwing a frying pan at Abyo Me: * Listen to music*<br>Garu: Hello?  
>Me: What I can't hear you!<br>Garu: That's it * kicks headphones off*  
>Me: What's that for you little- sorry for where was I o yeah *Smacks and kicks Garu*<br>Abyo: I thought you gonna ask her Me: Ask what?  
>Abyo: Why are you throwing a frying pan Me: You almost interuppted me on chapter 3 sorry for the long chapter <p>


	7. prom nite part 2

Chapter 7

(Ching's P.O.V.)

Abyo didn't tell me Ring-ring was his cousin. Why Ring-ring, Why not Pucca. I was silently crying until my friends came and cheer me up.  
>Pucca: What's wrong Ching Me: Nothing Yucca: We something is wrong Jasmine: Please tell us Me: I don't think Ring-ring is Abyo the right person for me to be with Yucca: I think it's time for us to go home Pucca: After we dance with our guys Me: Yeah After we danced with our guys, Abyo kissed me Abyo: I love you Ching and don't forget it ok Ching: Ok<p>

Jasmine: Guys I great idea Cesar: What Jasmine: Ice cream! who's with me? I'm buying it Pucca: Ice cream does sound good After we got Ice cream the boys gave us a kiss and Pucca & Yucca had a sleepover Me: Today was awesome Jasmine: I can't believe the guys kissed us Pucca: Good night guys Yucca, Ching & Jasmine: Good night

-  
>Me: Sorry for the short chapter Pucca: I wonder if I should ask Garu on a date Me: maybe Garu: I already heard it and yes Me: Peace<p>


	8. info part 1

Basic info part 1

Pucca age: 15 eyes: closed, but red when suprised and/or mad hair: 2 really curly pony tails, one red and one black clothes: a sleeved red and black shirt/dress, black shorts and black boots friends: Garu, Ching, Abyo, Jasmine, Cesar, Yucca, Yaru and Ring-ring(one side)  
>enemies: Ring-ring(other side) and Tobe likes: Garu, tea, Jajang noodles, singing and music dislikes: fighting with Ring-ring, being hated and bad hair days<p>

Garu age:16 eyes: black, but red when angered hair: still 2 pig tails, but let a little loose and combed it clothes: black shirt with a crossed heart on it, grey shorts and black sneakers friends: Pucca, Ching,Jasmine, Abyo, Cesar, Yucca, Yaru and Ring-ring (one side)  
>enemies: Tobe and Ring-ring (mostly scared)<br>likes: Pucca, training, Jajang noodles and apples dislikes:

Ching age: 15 eyes: black and a slight of lavender hair: 1 braid, a piece of hair covers eyes and a purple highlight clothes: a purple dress with a dark purple belt and purple boots friends: Abyo, Pucca, Garu, Cesar, Yucca, Yaru and Ring-ring (one side)  
>enemy: anyone who touches her family, friends and food likes: Abyo, Swords, Won, jajang noodles and shopping dislikes: haters<p>

Abyo age: 16 eyes: brown, maybe a little pink hair: original clothes: an orange shirt with blue pants friends: Ching, Pucca,Garu, Yaru, Yucca and Ring-ring (cousin)  
>enemy: idk likes: Ching, kung-fu, eating and Christmas dislike: when someone flirts with Ching<p>

Yucca age:15 eyes: also closed, but can turn in dark pink when being a demon hair: 1 brown ponytail and 1 pink ponytail clothes: same as pucca's, but pink and brown friends: everyone except Rina enemy: Rina likes: Jason, Yaru and chocolate dislikes: anything that can be mean or terrible

Yaru age: 16 eyes: black, but dark dark pink when angered or evil hair: same as garu, but pink & brown clothes: an orange shirt with black shorts and black gym shoes friends: Yucca, Yaru, Ching, Pucca, Garu, Jasmine & Cesar likes: Yucca, sweets and his life dislikes: Tom, brocali, and really girly things

Me: Hi right now this is basic info pt. 1 Pucca: Do you know where Garu is? I want to give him a present Garu: I am right behind you Pucca: oh, here ^_^ Garu: thanks *Opens gift* thanks Pucca I love it Pucca: Really? Garu: Yes Me: awwww Garu: Pucca I also want to give you something too *Kisses Pucca*  
>Pucca: (thinking) yes YES! <p>


	9. basic info pt 2

Basic info

Jasmine age:15 eyes: Brown cat eyes, but bleeds when evil hair: black hair with a pink highlight clothes: red tank top with a yellow skirt and black boots friends: everyone, but Rina and Jason enemies: Rina and Jason likes: art, drama,music and Autumn dislikes: salty chocolate and anyone who hurts her family and friends

Cesar age:16 eyes: yellow X's hair: like abyo's, but a little brown clothes: a red shirt with black shorts and white sneakers friends: Anyone who is nice enemies: anyone who is evil likes: music, summer, hotdogs and Jasmine dislikes: nothing

Ring-ring age:16 eyes: green eyes hair: a blue bun hold together with a pink ribbon clothes: a pink dress with pink gloves and pink boots friends: Pcca,Garu,Yucca,Yaru, Jasmine,Cesar and Tobe enemies: Rina, and her yang self likes: getting attention, her dog Yuni and Jason dislikes: fighting with Pucca, being ugly and bad hair days

Tobe age:18 eyes: blue hair: a black ponytail clothes: a blue ninja suit friends: Rina, Ring-ring, Tom, Jasmine, Chief, Jasmine (sometimes) & his ninjas enemies: Garu, Pucca, Ching, Abyo, Jason likes: fighting Garu, jajang noodles and winning dislikes: being defeated, being punched by Pucca and bulls

-  
>Me: sorry for the long chapter-<br>Tobe: finally I am in this one Me: Really?  
>Tobe: Yes Me: Pucca get the frying pan!<br>Tobe: huh?  
>Me: *smacks him*<br>Tobe: what was that for?  
>Me: interuption Garu walked in Garu: let me guess Tobe interupt you Me: yes *turns to the people* see ya <p>


	10. fun

chapter 8 (Ching's P.O.V.)

Today was so warm the pool opened again. "Hey Gurls how about we go to the pool" said Yucca "Great idea Yucca" Jasmine said "How about we invite the guys?" asked Pucca "Okay let's go ask them" I said After we got dress in our swimsuit it was 3:10 p.m.. I wore a purple bikini with a pink/purple towel, Pucca wore a swim suit that was red and said adorable with a black towel, Yucca had a pink and yellow swim suit with a red towel. and Jasmine had a blue & red swim suit and a blue towel. "C'mon we got to go!" I said we suddenly bumped into the guys and Yucca asked "Hey guys want to go the pool with us?" we immediantly saw the boys noses almost bleed (even Yaru's). We all giggled "Sure. It is hot outside" said Yaru "We'll get our swim shorts and meet you guys there" said Abyo " Bye boys" said Jasmine.  
>When we got there I saw candy!, but Pucca said I can get a little otherwise I can be a lot crazy.<br>good thing Won was at home sleeping. poor Won was sick. We went swimming. Trust me Jasmine and Yucca was at the highest slide that twirled and swirled and even went upside down, luckily they went in tubes.  
>"WE ARE AWESOME!" Jasmine screamed happily "You are so right." said Yucca " Hey look the guys!" I screamed "That was awesome!" Jasmine said "What waas awesome?" asked Ceaser "The heartless tube" said Yucca "That's the scariest tube in the waterpark" said Yaru after 2 hrs. at the waterpark we got in our outfits and right now we are playing thruth or dare.<br>"Truth or Dare Pucca?" I asked "Dare" said Pucca "I dare you to kiss Abyo"  
>"Wait WHAT?!" said Pucca, Abyo &amp; Garu "Kiss my boyfriend" I said "fine" said Pucca After Pucca gave a peck on Abyo's cheek she spitted "*spitting and partly puking*Jasmine truth or dare?" Pucca said "Truth" said Jasmine "Do you like Garu?" said Pucca "Only as a friend" Jasmine said honestly after 3 hrs. of hanging we went home<p>

_  
>Me: hiya!<br>Garu: I bet you $3 if I can win Me: you're on tiny Garu: Tiny!  
>Me: *kicks him* I won BOOM SUCKA!<br>Garu: How?  
>Me: The power of my speed Garu: Can you kick tobe's butt Me: sure and maybe Rina's *Evil grins*<br>Pucca: oh no Me: bye everyone see you next chapter 


	11. what

Chapter 9 (Jasmine's P.O.V.)

It was near Thanksgiving and my cousin Nia wanted to make cupcakes and the turkey, but I wanted to be DJ and invite my friends. Luckily Nia let me have friends over and we discover a secret room that we only know. Now it's our new hangout and survival bunk.  
>"Cool that we have own space" I said.<br>"I know I can't believe it's at your house" Abyo said with a chiuckle "I always want to know are these symbols mean?" said Yucca "You have to ask Nia or Lucy" I said "Okay, but look at these symbols Jasmine" Yucca said It showed a very complicated symbols and words.  
>"It says 'once you find me you will recieve a gift of any choice and a little suprise' " I said.<br>"How do you know?" asked Garu "Guys I need to tell you something... I am a witch and part tiger." I said with my head down "Are you sure?" Pucca asked "Yes look at my eyes and whenever I am the oppisite of positive, I turn part cat" I confessed "Yeah right" Garu said not buying this "I'm not lying!" I cried "Prove it" said Abyo I was so mad at abyo. I turn in my cat. I hissed & tried to scratch until Ching came down and gave cookies how did she know cookies was my biggest enemy. I turned back to normal. It was chocolate chip cookies "COOKIES!" I screamed "Holy S***" Ching screamed "Duck for cover!" Cesar screamed. Everyone was hiding in fright. They knew how crazy I can be with cookies "Hey Ching can have a cookie?" I asked "Sure" said Ching with relief "You make great cookies Ching" I said after eating it Yum! Ching's cookies were so good that it was a famous family secret good thing she was my new sister (only in the story) I was happy she was nice, talented and my sister.

(Me: Heyo random people (Garu & Pucca walked in (Pucca: Hi cookie monster.  
>(Me: how did you know?<br>(Garu: well duh it's in the story idiot (Me: Who are you calling an idiot you little bi- sorry I need music Jasmine put on music and calmed down (Pucca: you almost cussed. you never cussed

(me: i know


	12. LAST CHAPTER

Chapter 10 (Ching's P.O.V.)

(Me: Jasmine why are you so calm and the cookie I know.

(Jasmine: Right now I am confessing who I am... I AM A CAT!

(Abyo: She almost called Garu an ass

She was kinda right. Yucca was great sometimes I wonder what will be in the future. Maybe something great

(10 yrs. later)  
>Pucca &amp; Garu had a boy name Kono and got married, I was engaged with Abyo, Yucca married Tom and Yucca was in labour Yaru married Rina and have a girl name Jany and Jasmine and Cesar are engaged with each other. I loved my life until (Yucca: I just broke my water!<br>(Me: Oh no we have to get you to the hospital After the hospital (Doctor: It's a boy and a girl (Tom: I'll name the boy Yonio (Yucca: I'll name the girl Tina After all Our lives been perfect _  
>Me: sorry for the short chapter Pucca: Is this your last chapter Me: Yes The cast: Aaaaawwwwwww!<br>Me: Don't worry I am getting a new story The cast: YAY!


End file.
